Death Child
by Lady Kagome0101
Summary: Winry and Ed have two kids. One has a transmutation circle on his back. things get weirder when it shows up only when he has a head ache. Will he stop the trances before he hurts someone? Will he ge rid of the curse? [Completed]
1. Transmutation circle

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist.

Chapter 1

Transmutation circle

Ed looked down at his new born son. Winry was holding Fletcher Tomas Elric, Ed's smile faded,

"Kelly, don't you want to see your new baby brother?" Ed asked as he walked into the waiting room of the hospital. Kelly Elric was sitting near the exit. "You know I have a little brother too," Ed said.

"Daddy, I want to be the baby," Kelly said as she started to cry.

"You are growing up, beside you'll be 5 years older," Ed said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see little brother," Kelly said.

Back in the room where Winry was at Winry had fallen asleep. A man walked in and took the baby and placed a mark that looked like an array circle on Fletcher's back. The circle disappear when Fletcher was put down. Fletcher burst out crying as soon as he was back in Winry's arms. The man ran out of the as fast as he could. Ed and Kelly walked in as Winry awoke.

5 years later

Fletcher's golden brown hair was blown back by the wind. His icy blue eyes shut as he jumped off the horse he had been riding. He landed 2 feet from where he wanted to land.

"Uh oh, I broke my auto mail again," Fletcher groaned. He cut off his hand by accident while cutting wood. "I believe I also broke my leg and collar bone again.

'Hey Fletcher," Kelly said as she walked up to see what happened. Fletcher took the book he was suppose to read under the near by tree and rolled the book in the dirt. Fletcher laid under the tree and acted like he was in pain. "You idiot, you fell out of a tree," Kelly said with a laugh.

"I can't feel my leg. Can you please help me home?" Fletcher asked. Kelly picked up Fletcher's book and put it in her bag and picked up Fletcher. They were half way home when Fletcher's back glowed and his head started to hurt.

"Mom, Fletcher needs help!" Kelly shouted as she entered the house. Winry ran to see Kelly putting Fletcher on the sofa.

"What happened?" Winry asked.

"He fell out of a tree," Kelly answered.

"Mom, my back is burning and my head feels like it's going to explode,"Fletcher said.

"Winry, what is all the noise?" Ed asked as he came out of his study.

"I'm calling the doctor. Kelly look for his inhaler," Winry said. Ed walked over to Fletcher as Winry and Kelly left the living room. Ed turned Fletcher over. Fletcher laid on the sofa on his stomach. Ed lifted up Fletcher's shirt and saw the transmutation circle on Fletcher's back.

"Winry, is Kelly drawing transmutation circles on Fletcher?" Ed asked.

"No," Winry answered from the kitchen.

After the doctor filed a prescription for Fletcher's head aches and put a cast on Fletcher's leg the doctor said go bye and left.

"Fletcher, where did you get that transmutation circle on your back?" Ed asked.

"I had it when I was born," Fletcher answered. Fletcher limped his way back to his room and laid down.

At the evil dude's place

"Fletcher is almost ready," the man known as Timmy said. "When he is a state alchemist he will be ready to destroy the world. Timmy's black cat, Midnight jumped up on Timmy's lap.

At Resembool

While Fletcher slept his covered its self with transmutation circles. Fletcher's room went from messy to clean and everything was cleaned even Fletcher's dirty clothes. As the transmutation circles faded the stuff was put where it was suppose to be.

A/n: I know it might be crappy but I had this idea that something weird happen to one of Ed's kids. Chapter 2 is called Alchemy Training.


	2. Alchemy Training

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

Chapter 2

Alchemy training

After Fletcher's leg healed and his new auto mail hand was connected Ed began to give alchemy lessons.

"Dad, teach me every thing you know about alchemy," Fletcher said.

"Sure, but you got to prove you're ready," Ed said. Fletcher finished his chores early everyday. Fletcher finished the book Winry asked him to read.

"Can I learn alchemy now?" Fletcher asked one day.

"Yeah," Ed answered. Ed wondered if the transmutation circle on Fletcher's back would increase Fletcher's alchemy.

4 years later

"Fletcher, are you okay?" Winry asked outside Fletcher's bedroom door. No answered. Winry opened the door and saw Fletcher standing in the middle of the room. Fletcher's eyes gave no sign of life. Fletcher stood there like he was in a trance. The transmutation circle on Fletcher's back glowed as other transmutation circles covered Fletcher's body. The shirt Fletcher was wearing was torn and ripped off.

"Mom, leave this room," Fletcher said. He turned to face Winry. "Mom, leave before I hurt you," Fletcher said as tears came down his face. Winry ran.

"Ed, help," Winry shouted as she bolted down the hallway. Ed heard Winry's cry for help and dashed out of the study. Ed saw Winry run past him.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"It's Fletcher, he turned into a monster," Winry answered. A gunshot was heard. Ed fell down with pain. Fletcher stood at the top of the stairs. His face was in horror. His icy blue eyes had returned.

"Dad, are you okay?" Fletcher asked. Fletcher started down the stairs but lost balance and fell. He landed at the bottom next to the study room door.

"He shot me in the leg," Ed said as he held his leg. Kelly walked inside.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kelly asked.

"No, Kelly can you call the doctor then can you call Uncle Al?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Kelly answered as she walked into the kitchen.

At evil dude Timmy's evil lab

"Hahahaha! You think you can control it, little Fletcher?" Timmy asked. The black cat meowed. On the screen it showed Ed being shot. "Ed, you will die in the hands of your own son," Timmy said.

At Resembool

Fletcher laid unconsciousness as the doctor looked at him.

"It's weird. He doesn't look stressed or anything and there is no transmutation circle or what ever you call it," the doctor said. Al walked inside. Ed nodded.

"See you later, Doc.," Ed said as the doctor left.

"So he went crazy," Al said. Fletcher awoke. He stared at Ed.

"Dad, do you know someone named Timmy?" Fletcher asked.

"No," Ed answered. He flinched a little when Fletcher awoke. "Why did you go crazy?" Ed asked.

"You guy must have gone crazy," Fletcher said.

"You are going to resume your alchemy training with Uncle Al," Ed said.

"Go pack," Winry said.

A/n: I think I picked the wrong name for the bad guy. Next chapter is called Fletcher's Crush.-Lady Kagome0101


	3. Fletcher's new Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

Chapter 3

Fletcher's Crush

Fletcher sat next to the window on the train.

"You know they did this for your safety," Al said.

"Yeah, but where are we going?" Fletcher asked.

"We're going to Xenotime to visit an old friend," Al answered. Fletcher looked out the window. A town was coming up. "You'll be learning with a girl about your age," Al said. The train began to slow down.

"Are you sure you can handle two kids?" Fletcher asked. Al laughed.

"Yes, but the reason we're going to Xenotime is that Russell Tringham lives there and he is helping me teach you and the girl," Al answered.

"What's the girl's name?" Fletcher asked.

"The girl's name is Kathy," Al answered. The train pulled into the station. "Oh, Russell has a little brother named Fletcher," Al said. Fletcher hopped off the train.

"So, it seems Edward got shorter and dyed his hair," a voice said.

"Hi Russell. This is my nephew, Fletcher," Al said. Fletcher saw a girl next to Russell. He figured that it was Kathy.

'She is cute' Fletcher thought. He waved to Kathy.

"Where's Fletcher?" Al asked.

"He got a job in another town," Russell answered as the started to leave.

At the evil dude's place

"Hahahaha, Fletcher, you know the only way to stop the transmutation circle is to die," Timmy said. The cat meowed. "It seems you have a little crush," Timmy said.

At Resembool

"Ed, are you sure you want your brother teaching Fletcher?" Winry asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ed answered. He had his eyes on a book.

Back at Xenotime

"You can sleep on the top bunk, Fletcher," Russell said.

"Wake up is at 5 o'clock in the morning," Al said. Fletcher climbed the ladder up to the top. He was asleep in minutes.

_Dream 1_

_Fletcher stood next to Ed._

_"Dad, I have to kill myself if I'm ever going to get rid of this mark," Fletcher said. _

_"No, there has to be another way," Ed said._

_"There isn't," a voice said. Ed looked to see who it was. There was no one there but Ed and Fletcher. Ed turned back towards Fletcher. _

_"Good bye Dad," Fletcher said as his trance took over him. _

_"No!" Ed yelled. Fletcher fell to the ground. His trance disappeared and Fletcher smiled._

_"Bye Dad," Fletcher said before he died._

_End Dream 1_

Fletcher awoke drenched in sweat.

"Dad," Fletcher said before he fell back to sleep.

A/n: The chapter is short I know. Next chapter is called the Trance and the Training.-Lady Kagome0101


	4. The Trance and the Training

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

Chapter 4

The Trance and the Training

"Wake up," Al said. Fletcher groaned.

"Let me sleep for five more minutes," Fletcher said. Al grabbed Fletcher by the ankles and dragged him out.

"Here, eat Elric," Russell said. Fletcher awoke.

"Hey Russell, do you have medicine for headaches?" Fletcher asked.

"Sorry, I don't," Russell answered. Fletcher finished his breakfast and went to go get dressed. Fletcher found the headache medicine that Winry gave him.

"Elric, hurry up," Russell said. Fletcher changed his clothes and ran out. Al was waiting for Fletcher in the kitchen. Al smiled. Fletcher nodded. As they left, Russell came running up.

"Sorry it took so long," Al said.

"Okay, I just came back to see if you guys know where to go," Russell said.

"I know where to go," Al said. Russell nodded and walked off. "We are going to an empty part of Xenotime," Al said. Al and Fletcher walked in the other direction from Russell.

On the outskirts of Xenotime

Al was teaching Fletcher how to transmute a burned book back to what it originally looked like.

"Uncle Al, I can't do it," Fletcher said.

"Yes, you can when you believe you can," Al said. Fletcher tried again. This time it worked. The book was an old alchemy book.

"I did it," Fletcher said.

"Good now let's try alchemy on an old house," Al said.

"But..," Fletcher started.

"Don't worry. The house is a small house," Al said.

At Timmy's house

"Hahahaha! This training will put stress on his brain which it'll give him a headache," Timmy said. On the big screen it showed Fletcher walking over to the broken old house. The black cat meowed.

At Resembool

Ed was on the porch as the sun rose.

"I guess I can head back to Central," Ed said.

"Why?" A voice asked. Ed turned to see Winry.

"Because I have to go on a mission that won't take long," Ed answered. He started to walk down the road.

Back at Xenotime

"Fletcher, think about the house being repaired by alchemy," Al said. Fletcher had already tried fixing the house about 50 times. The sun was setting.

"I'm tried and my head hurts," Fletcher said.

"Fine, we'll continue tomorrow," Al said. Al walked off.

"I'm going to walk in the woods for a little bit," Fletcher said. He walked in the trees behind him. In the center of the trees Fletcher went down on his knees holding his head. "No, I got to fight the trance," Fletcher said. He looked at the sky. It was already dark. In the end the trance won. Fletcher's body began to be covered by transmutation circles, his shirt ripped off. Fletcher cut down a bunch of trees while he was in his trance. When Fletcher came out of his trance he looked around. "Better head back," Fletcher said. He walked out of the woods and then collapsed on the ground next to that broken house he was supposed to fix.

Al found Fletcher the next day. Fletcher was being bitten by hungry dogs. Al chased the dog away and picked up Fletcher.

"Fletcher, Fletcher, wake up," Al said trying to wake Fletcher. No good. Al picked Fletcher up and rushed to the hospital.

4 years later in Resembool

A knock on Winry's door made her jump. She got up for the couch and answered the door. It was Fletcher. He was smiling like Ed even though he was bleeding, bruised, and couldn't stand. He was leaning on the door frame.

"Hi Mom. I'm back and I feel like shit," Fletcher said. Fletcher was 13 and almost as tall a Winry.

"What happen?" Winry asked all worried.

"I'm okay. I kept running into trees and got attacked by animals on my 12 day trip home on foot. I told Uncle Al, I would come back on foot because I wanted to be stronger than Hell," Fletcher answered. Winry helped Fletcher in and to the couch. Kelly walked in from her room.

"Kelly go get me the bandages, a wet cloth, and the cut medicine," Winry said. Kelly left for about 2 minutes and came back with the stuff. "Help me clean Fletcher's cuts," Winry said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Fletcher cried. Winry was putting the bandages on Fletcher's head when Kelly accidentally stepped on his foot. "OUCH!" Fletcher cried. Winry finished bandaging his head.

"Take off your shoes," Winry said as she left to get a clean cloth. Fletcher groaned as he took of his shoes and socks. His feet were cut, blistered, and bloody. Kelly started smiling as Fletcher took her cloth and started washing them. He was putting the bandages on when Winry came back.

"I decided to take care of my own feet," Fletcher said.

"Okay. Kelly why don't you help him to his room while I get dinner started," Winry said. Kelly helped Fletcher to his feet.

"Don't tell Mom or Dad about what I'm going to tell you," Fletcher said.

"Sure," Kelly said.

"I'm leaving in 5 days to find someone," Fletcher said with a grin.

A/n: Oh no, a cliffy! Oh well, you'll live. Next chapter is call the last trance and battle for Fletcher Elric. Please review!


	5. The last trance and battle of Fletcher

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

Chapter 4

The last trance and battle for Fletcher Elric

That night Ed returned. Fletcher thought his plan was ruined. That night, Ed went to talk to Fletcher. He walked into Fletcher's room and saw Fletcher jumping out the window.

"Fletcher!" Ed shouted. Fletcher saw Ed and panicked.

"Shit! Not the old little man that lived in a shoe," Fletcher said. Ed got really pissed. He jumped out the window and ran after Fletcher.

By dawn, Fletcher already ran 15 miles away from Resembool. Ed was tired out from running.

"You asshole," Ed said.

"Look I need your help killing this person," Fletcher said.

"You're joking. This is just to get me pissed off," Ed said.

"No. This will be my final battle. The transmutation circle was created by a guy named Timmy. You can help me kill him," Fletcher said. Fletcher began running again. Ed ran after him.

Fletcher stopped 17 miles from his last stop. Ed showed up about 30 minutes later.

"Bout time," Fletcher said. Before Ed could talk Fletcher was asleep. Ed walk over to an oak tree and sat down. He was asleep before he realized he asleep.

About two days later, Ed and Fletcher were in the town called Toledeath.

"This is where Timmy lives," Fletcher said as they walked up to a creepy house. Fletcher kicked the door down. It was pitch black inside. A cat meowed. Fletcher walked into the darkness. "Ow!" Fletcher yelled. Ed ran in. Fletcher was on the ground holding his side, which was bleeding. "Be careful and stay here," Fletcher said as he got up and ran into the darkness.

"Fletcher, stay here," Ed said. Ed frost. He heard Fletcher scream in pain for along time. Ed heard another voice yell in pain. The house went silence. Ed ran into the darkness, but the light turned on. Fletcher was on the floor in a bloody mess. A man was about 2 feet away from Fletcher, dead.

"I didn't win yet," Fletcher said as the trance took over him. The trance broke after 2 minutes. "Bye Dad. Say good bye to Mom for me," Fletcher said as he died.

"No! Stay alive," Ed said as he began to cry. Ed picked up Fletcher bridal style and carried him out.

Fletcher was buried next to an oak tree. Ed knew it was up to him to tell Winry.

"I'll tell her," Ed said as he walked off.

15 days later, Ed returned home.

"Dad, where's Fletcher?" Kelly asked. Ed looked at his daughter.

"He's dead," Ed said. A plate broke against the floor. Winry was on the floor crying. "Winry, it was his choice. He wouldn't listen when I told him to stop," Ed said kneeling down next to Winry. She buried her face into his chest.

1 year later, Winry gave birth to another boy. The boy's name was Jaden Fletcher Elric. Jaden looked like Fletcher excepted Jaden had blonde hair. Jaden became an automail engineer.

"You look like your older brother, Fletcher Tomas Elric," Ed said to Jaden one day. Jaden became the type of guy that Winry was hoping Fletcher would have become.

The End

a/n: No more chapters for this fanfic! I'll be finishing up my other fanfics and adding new fanfics later. Thanks for the reviews!- Lady Kagome0101


End file.
